morkuriafandomcom-20200214-history
The First Demonic Crusade
Demonic Origin The Demons, slim tall creatures with a greyer skin and longer ears, are not from this world. They live in what the Morkurians call "The Nether". This world is filled with blood stained rocks and lakes of lava. It even has sands that slow down time. But this world was once just as the world that we live in. Green with bodies of water and trees. The demons however, are terrible at keeping their world lively. The once green Nether turned red and hot. Demons started to die. They found a way to survive though. They used a strange purple ore and created portals to another world. Ours. Whenever they would kill a human in this world, he or she would turn into a zombie. If they let the human rot longer they would have a animated skeleton. These creatures served the demons. Eventually filling their world. They even managed to make slain pigs do their bidding. This made them last a few more years. But then their numbers kept dropping. Until they were with 19. Their king and leader, Demise, commanded his people, and his army of zombies skeleton's and pigmen to go through the portals they used to farm humans to conquer this other world. Morkuria Their portal led to another portal in what is nowadays known as Falana. This land too was green once. No Human or Scalian settlements were there yet. So the Demons and their army settled there. This did not bother too many people at that time. Many kinds of creatures were moving to Morkuria. They just seemed like a new folk looking for a new home. But after twenty years of demonic settlement the green Falana died. The grass vanished making place for a large desert. The desert that we know today. So the demons moved again. This time they went north. They destructed every settlement they found when the humans wouldn't let them in. A path of fire and death followed this army. When they reached the bigger cities in the green lands the rest of the world started to notice this new demonic race. Many armies challenged them. But none succeeded. Battle of Burgundys At the Stronghold of what is now known as Burgundys the Demon army started their siege. But this time the world had an answer ready. The Scalians and their dragons and Calaxa's would fight from the sky, the humans from Omsenia and Rinth would fight from the ground and the Shiplords from the Eight Lands would fight from the sea. The demonic force was completely surrounded. But they do not give up so easily. Killing gives them strenght. And they sacked dozens of cities. The demons were stronger then ever. Demise silmpy had to walk to the outer wall. Touch it and it would break letting the demonic forces in. The battle was long. And many died. The undead were easy to crush but the demons know how to hold their own. The dragonfire burned many. And the cannonshots from the ships of the Eight Lands killed both humans and demons. Burgundys was destroyed but the battle raged on. Some demons were forced back, not to be seen again for thousands of years. But the arcmages of Morkuria tried what they could to keep the demons weak. But Demise fought on. And when he did, so did his army. Many started to notice this and action was taken. The three sages of Scalian heritage stopped trying to burn him and started to life him off the ground. Dropping them would not kill him, after this battle no one knew what would. Instead they lifted the struggling demon away from the battle, the arcmages keeping him under control. Imprisonment of Demise They brought him a few miles south to a long forgotten temple. It is said that the human sages would work their magic here, but no one had seen a human sage for centuries. They dropped Demise into a big pit, the Scalians quickly dropping after him. It was a prison. They spoke many spells constantly hitting demise with magic and blade to keep him down. After what is said to be weeks their spell was complete and Demise had been sealed into his prison. The army at Burgundys was lost without their king and was destroyed. Most demons fled. Only a few were killed that day. Aftermath The world agreed that an event like this should not be allowed to happen again. The humans started patrolling the known portals to the nether. The Scalians, which blood could break the seal, were exiled by themselves. They used great power to destroy the earth on which they lived and lifted the rocks into the sky. The Realm of Braeðyria was founded. The destroyed earth that they left behind is what we now know as the Shattered Sea.